Problem: Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(c+8)(8c+2)$ $=c(8c+2) +8(8c+2)$ Now we can multiply : $=8c^2+2c+64c+16$ Simplify: $8c^2+66c+16$